Forever Happy
by Code of Codex
Summary: Welcome to the Gaia Region, the current pokemon champion of Gaia is Blizzard Ackerman who sat on his throne waiting for the day that someone would take the title from him, will the trainers have the chance to fight him or will his nephew and niece defeat him before they could. (Oc Request)


**So my friends and myself were talking, if you hadn't notice the people were like Garth, Storm, Chiffon and etc, we were talking about pokemon and then somehow it became a crossover for it so now being retarded person that I am decide to take the role of the writer and decide to write this. So this story is OC story of pokemon and brave frontier cross.**

 **Theme song of the chapter- Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

 **Also units in brave frontier are pokemon.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

A white haired girl with porcelain skin sat on the wooden floor with a puzzle expression as she stare at the egg in front of her, her bright blue sky gaze stare long and hard at the egg her twin brother who sat beside moved his own porcelain skin to ruffled his jet black hair as his red gaze stare the egg in front of his twin before his eyes reverted down to the red lizard like pokemon that snoozed away on his lap. Behind the two were the mother of the children, her red cold gaze soften at the sight of her children as she leaned herself on the counter and smile softly as her own snow white hair framed her face and her porcelain skin holding a camera up. "Angel, Akuma what are you two doing?" She called out as the twins turned around their expressions wide and innocent. "If you two keep staring at the egg it will never hatch." She spoke as Angel pouted and Akuma stared back at the egg.

"But mommy I want it to hatch! Brother already got his!" Angel whined out as she gently grabbed the egg and hugged it as Akuma stare down at his salamander before he shrugged and return back to staring at the egg in Angel's hand. "I want it to be pokemon that could beat Akuma's Charmeleon." She spoke as Akuma huffed annoyed as he crossed his arms an annoyed look on his face as he pouted at his twin.

"His name isn't charmeleon! His name is Avant!" Akuma huffed as he held the older pokemon close as Angel pouted and stuck her tongue out at Akuma who turned to the mother. "Mama Angel is being mean!" Akuma cried out as the mother sighed before she walked over and kneel down in front of the children, her hand rested on top of their heads as she patted them lovingly causing them to go silent as they stare up at her. The silence didn't last long as Akuma spoke up with red eyes glistening happily "Mama when papa coming home?" He questioned as the mother herself giggle quietly.

"Papa is working very hard as the gym leader so we have to wait patiently." She spoke as the two smiled happily until a pokemon enter the room making them smile at the sight of small fire pokemon as it bounces his way over happily. "Vargas what are you doing you silly Flareon." Her voice soft as she watch the small fire fox like pokemon bound his way over to charmeleon and nuzzled the lizard like pokemon. "I swear you are so attached to Avant." She muttered as the twins giggled happily until they turned quickly to see the egg wiggled before a crack was on it, Angel gasped loudly as she smiled and gently place the egg down on the pillow while her bright blue eyes widen in excitement.

"Its hatching!" She squealed out loud as the mother took out her camera and took the photo. "I'm going to become an elite floor like mama now!" She laughed happily as Akuma sighed and rubbed Avant's head as he stare at the egg that was hatching. "I rather be a pokemon researcher instead." He called out but Angel ignored him when the egg hatched to reveal dark black fox like pokemon with the tip and some part red, it's bright blue eyes that had tiny speck of ameythast surrounding the pupil stared up at Angel while Akuma's eyes widen to see the sight of the pokemon while his twin quickly hugged the pokemon gently before staring into its blue eyes. "Mommy what is it?! It look so cool!" She turned to her mother who stare at the pokemon before she placed a hand under her chin, a confused look on her face as she shook her head and smiled gently. "That my dear is a zorua and it's a boy from how he slightly bigger." She spoke as Angel smiled and patted the zorua. "Do you know what you're going to name him my dear?"

"Yuura! I'm going to name him Yuura!"

* * *

The mother of the twins was washing the dishes as the children were in the living rooms fooling around with Vargas, Avant and Yuura, the sound of the door knocking made her pause as she set down the plates and walked over to the door before opening it to reveal a man and woman dressed in black trench coat, their face covered by the fedora causing the mother to tense as she narrowed her eyes and glare coldly at the duo who refused to look up. "Are you Angela Kiyo one of the elite four?" The man questioned as Angela's glare hardens before she spoke in a cold tone that could sent shivers down people's spine. "I am and what do you want." She demanded as the soft patter of paws signalling of the call of Vargas sitting beside her foot help her relax slightly but she didn't let her guard down at the unwelcome visitors who hadn't move or look up. "We came here to get your daughter. She has been deemed… Unsafe of her powers and ability." Angela's fist tighten as her blood began to boil. "Who are you and what do you want from my daughter." She spoke as the duo sighed angrily.

"Listen we are here to get the girl and not talk so give us the girl and if you don't we'll take her by force, we aren't alone." The woman spoke angrily as Angela scowled before her eyes went to side around them to see many people in black before her eyes casted down to Vargas who was growling uncontrollably. "Vargas… Overheat." Vargas's opened his mouth as blast of fire shot right at the duo, their screams echoed as the smelt of flesh burning, pokemons were summoned from the the bushes. "Mama what's going on?!" Akuma's voice cried out as Angela quickly slammed the door shut and ran to living room before her arms quickly wrapped around Angel and Akuma as Avant held Yuura and Vargas glaring around the room. "Akuma and Angel close your eyes and do not open them until I say so. Vargas, set the forest and house in flames." The flareon nodded before he used flamethrowing around the room as Angela nodded and ran toward the back door with the three pokemon running behind her.

"Mommy what about daddy!" Angel cry out as she felt the cold air hit her skin but the smell of burning ashes enter her nose the sound of people screaming made her cringed as she focused on the sound of her mother's beating heart. "Daddy will be fine if I know that idiotic goofball he'll find us." Angela huffed as she ran down the burning forest until the sight of the gengar stood in front of her path and man with dark blonde hair and glistening silver eyes smirk at her. "Where you think your going Angela? You do know that we need the girl so be a sweetheart and hand her over and we'll spare you." She growled as she set the twins down behind her, her red eyes narrowing straight at the man before averting to the two children. "Angel, Akuma listen to me right now."

"Mama we're scared!" Akuma cried out as Avant glare at the man and pokemon as Yuura was trying to comforted Angel, Vargas was standing in front of Gengar to ensure that the man and his pokemon didn't try anything funny. "I know Akuma but listen to me, you are the older twin and I want you to take Avant, Angel and Yuura out of here and far away until you find your father, I'm going to stay here and make sure this man doesn't get you. So when I say run… You run understand? Don't look back." She grabbed their shoulders tightly as she stare straight at them. "Remember what I always taught the two of you, if things become tough you have your pokemon to fight alongside with you…. I love you two so don't cry okay?" She smiled before she stood up and glare at the man who was smiling amusingly. "I be damn if I let you take my daughter you bastard." She growled as her eyes went to Vargas who was ready to attack. "Vargas use hyperbeam now!" Vargas open his mouth as he shot the hyperbeam quickly.

"Cardes Protect now!"

"Run!" Akuma quickly grabbed Angel's hand and ran, Avant following behind as he carried the still young Yuura leaving Angela behind as she watch the two ran off before her eyes darted towards the man angrily. "I rather die than let you take them from me." She snapped as she turned to Vargas. "Vargas get ready!"

"You made bad choice Angela, if you had let me take your daughter we could of been happy together. Cardes shadow ball now!"

"Like I love a man like you."

* * *

"Brother what about mommy and Vargas!" Angel cried out as the twins and their pokemon ran in the burning forest but Akuma ignored her as the only thing in his mind was to keep Angel and their pokemon alive but he stumbled back by a force as he turned and stare at Angel who stopped running, her eyes narrowed as she glare at her twin. "We can't leave mommy and Vargas behind we have to go back for them!" She snapped as Akuma frowned, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as he stare at his twin who tried to pull Akuma along with her so they could go back. "Angel we can't! Mama told us to run! We need to run and find papa!" Akuma snapped at Angel who wear a shock look at the sudden anger that Akuma revealed as her sky blue eyes narrowed "I don't care what mommy said! We need to go back and help her! You don't want to help because you're weak! I hate you for that!" Angel snapped back, the burning trees fell around them as Avant was gesturing for the two to go, Yuura was still trying to process everything but the twins ignored them, Akuma had his head hanging down as Angel glare hatefully at her twin. "You're always like this! So weak and scared that you couldn't even fight back and I hate it! Mommy back there with Vargas and you refuse to help her but run away you stupid-" "SHUT UP!" Angel went silent as she watch her brother trembled.

"Do you think I don't know that?!" He looked up as his red eyes staring straight at her blue orbs, tears pooling down his face as his hand tighten on her hand, his lips quivered as his voice crack. "I know I'm weak! I know I'm helpless! I wanted to be strong! Stronger than anyone but I can't!" He breathed heavily as he went on "Because I was born to be weak, frightened and helpless! So what if I runaway?! That because I can't face my fears like you, mama or papa! I can't fight bravely like the three of you! I can only run and run from my problems but this! This isn't from running from my problems! This is me trying to get us to survive because mama wants us to live! She out there fighting and doesn't want us to be there because she know that she not going to make it! She know that we won't be able to fight them, I would never leave mama behind but the way she looked, I had no choice… If we stayed… If we had stayed we be captured or worse…. Dead!" He cried out as tears began to roll down from Angel's eyes as she stare at her brother. "When we get out of here alive! I promise you I will change! I'll become stronger and braver, I won't run away anymore but I won't be able to keep this promise if we die here! So please Angel! Please let us go! Mama didn't sacrifice herself for us to come back and have us captured! Please Angel!" The tree branch that was burning above them fell as Avant quickly scooped Yuura up and made beeline to tackle Angel and Akuma out of the way.

"Chrome hurry use ice beam!" A cold blast hit the burning tree as tall older man ran in panicked before he knelt down to the two twins as they looked up to sky blue eyes filled with concern, his sun-kissed arms wrapped tightly around the two as his black hair fluttered by the wind. "Oh my god… Akuma, Angel you're both alright." He whispered as the children wrap their arms tightly around the older man before they burst into sobs, the absol looked in the forest, his eyes narrowed as he turned to the man. "Where's your mother?" He questioned as he saw the twins began to shakily point deeper into the forest, his face harden into a glare before they soften as he stare down at the two. "Akuma, Angel… Fang is waiting for you two outside of the forest." He stood up and looked at Chrome who looked back. "I'm going in there to get your mother… If I'm not back…" His hand reached in his pocket before he took out his silver pocket watch and silver locket and handed it to the two. "I was hoping to give this on special occasion…" He muttered before he knelt down and kiss the two on their head. "I love you both… Your uncles, your mother and myself… We love you both and we will die protecting you two." He stood up fully before running off into the woods with Chrome following behind.

"Daddy!" Angel cried out but she was soon dragged away by Akuma with Avant and Yuura following behind as the older male disappeared in the burning flames with Chrome.

* * *

"Angela?! Angela where are you!" Aceton cried out as he ran in the burning forest, Chrome beside him as the two ran until the sight of a flareon wounded cause Aceton to sprint toward the wounded flareon as he gently picked it up. "Vargas?!" He called out to weakened pokemon who looked up helplessly. "Vargas are you alright? Where is Angela?" Vargas glanced to the side at a ground where Aceton hesitantly looked over to see a ring lying on the floor covered in red stains that he soon realized it was covered in blood, his heart shattered as his body trembled. "Angela… No… Chrome… Take Vargas and go to Fang…" Chrome stare at Aceton with serious look as the older male refuse to look up. "Vargas is dying Chrome… I'm not leaving here until I find Angela… My wife and I don't want Vargas to die… So take him… Take him quickly and go… I won't die, I'll come back… I'll come back with Angela… I swear it." He gently place the flareon on the absol's back. Chrome stare straight at Aceton who looked away before the dark pokemon huffed and instantly sprinted off leaving Aceton behind as his hand stare at the wedding ring that was stained in red, a dark scowl formed on his face as he looked up the burning ashes dancing in the wind while the flames began to grow bigger. "I won't let them get away with this… I'll kill them for causing this."

A male fidgeted nervously, his white hair being smooth by his hand as he red eyes gaze at the burning forest, beside him stood was a samurott that stare at the fire with a equal worry gaze. "Tazer why couldn't you just douse to flames with your water or something!" He got a angry look from the water pokemon as the male sighed and nodded. "You're right even with surf it wouldn't be enough… I just wish I could do something or anything!" He muttered angrily before his red eyes widen to see two twins and pokemon running their way over. "Angel, Akuma! You're both okay!" He ran over as he wrapped his arms around the twins as he stare down at the twins who clung to him, he frown when he saw no sign of his younger sister or brother-in-law. "Where are your mother and father?" Angel refused to look up as she tightly clung to Fang while Akuma wailed and pointed back at the burning forest, Fang's eyes widen before his arms tighten around the two while Avant set down the young Yuura who struggled to stand. "We'll wait here for them…" He muttered quietly as the group began to wait for the signs of the twin's parents but as minutes ticked by the sun was setting as twenty minute has passed by, there were no sign of the parents, the twins had fallen asleep from crying as the slept soundly beside each other and cuddle to Tazer and Yuura's warmth.

"Avant… What if… What if their dead?" Fang spoke as the charmeleon whacked Fang's back who stumbled as he looked back but looked away. "I know… I can't think like that… I had to be strong for the two until they come back but I can't help think that- Chrome?!" Fang quickly saw the absol pokemon running out with Vargas on his back as the male ran over to check for any injuries before taking the flareon pokemon from Chrome's back. "Where's Aceton and Angela?" Chrome looked back in the forest as Fang felt his heart cracking. "I… No… I must be strong right now… No more tears… Chrome get Angel, Tazer you get Akuma, we need quickly head to the hospital now if we want to save Vargas… With this type of wound I don't think a pokemon center can help." Fang spoke as Chrome nodded and picked up the female by his mouth and set her on his back while Tazer had placed Akuma on his before he got down to allow Yuura and Avant on, the group dashed off and away from the burning flames.

 _The flames burned until the sun was no longer seen and the moon was high above the ground, everything was burnt to the ground and no sight of Aceton or Angela was seen, their body gone as if they had magically disappear. Blizzard the pokemon champion of Gaia had not only lost one of his elite four member but his little sister and his brother-in-law in the burning flames, Alexander one of the elite fours and the 2nd eldest of his family had given a memorial burial for the two deceased family members of Aceton and Angela but the 4th youngest of elite four Claude refuse to give up and had sent a search party and investigation group but had all turned up empty handed yet he refused to give up on searching, the last person left was Fang the 3rd oldest of the elite four had put side battling temporarily to raise the twins that were the only survivor of the aftermath. Teaching them the basic of pokemon battles and types, the two had grown but had grown close with each other and the family but had slowly grow cold against the world. Now time has began ticking and everything been set in place for the two twins to set out on their adventures, to find something… A meaning to live and trust again._

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender: (I had trouble with someone form once because they didn't put gender down but they put a lot of he and she in there)**

 **Personality: (Can use dere system)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Pokemon/Unit (Pick 1): (Pick a pokemon and name it, make sure it has same elements or looks of the character in some ways. NO LEGENDARIES)**

 **Occupation: (People above 20+ Can be gym leader, No pokemon champion, no elite four.)**

 **Background:**

 **Relationship: (Anyone you're interested in or very good friends with)**

 **Extra:**

 **(Units that you may not use, Avant, Yuura, Chrome, Vargas, Tazer, Korzan, Quaid and Rhoa)**


End file.
